


龙脊

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, M/M, Maledictus (Harry Potter), South Africa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 南非风物，Maledictus AU.本质上是亲世代版本的鲁滨逊漂流记。Alternate Universe where WWII was fought with dragon and magic...连载中
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	龙脊

**Author's Note:**

> 写遍了神奇生物的我，终于要开始写龙了……

**上 楚山孤**

从前有座山。

这座山的名字，叫做乌卡兰巴山脉，在南非境内。山脉广阔，从开普敦起，山脊大约绵延一千多公里，环绕住整个南非中部平原。名称的来源，应该是祖鲁语，南非语译成德拉肯斯山脉，意即龙之山。山中有个很老的传闻，在荷兰人最先来到此地之前就已经存在。有人说，这山中是龙的栖息地。也曾有人见到过山中类龙的骸骨。可是又有不相信民谣的人说，那恐怕只是恐龙化石罢了。

山上有座城。

说是城，其实更应该讲是一座大宅。因地命名，叫做龙脊。据说在英国殖民时期建成，至今仍然属于某个遥远的英国家族。十九世纪的时候，曾经是白人们用于打猎时歇脚的居所，如今荒废已久。山中的原住民认为大宅是不详的象征，从不轻易靠近。如是大约过了百年，直至一九七八年十月，这个故事的开端。

德拉肯斯山中的人对于这座大宅的所有权大约一无所知。但这座宅邸，不管如何废弃，迄今仍然誊写在某一英国家族的不动产名录上。这份名录被层层叠叠锁在古灵阁某座地下金库之中，金库的所有人，是布莱克家族。名录自有其法律效应，每到家族中的任何一员十七岁成年，会自动将其应得的地产划至名下。分得龙脊山庄的，恰是西里斯·布莱克。那封古灵阁通知他所得继承的信函，揭开过一次之后，就被用作书签，夹在某一册破破烂烂的课本中，信封上画满涂鸦，压在箱底几乎全盘忘记。

直至一九七八年，西里斯霍格沃茨毕业。

整个夏天，同窗好友或者订婚，或者纷纷为谋生寻找工作，他还没有想好自己的去处，整天庸庸碌碌。某一次搬家的时候，忽然从旧书中，找到了那封已经泛黄卷边的信笺。

地图上看，那座在他名下的宅邸，大约在里士满与多尼布鲁克之间，两处都是人迹罕至的小镇，真真正正荒芜人烟。龙脊邸，在这两处乡镇中间的海拉山隘附近，乌科玛谷中。建造在某一座山峰上，占地广阔，俯瞰悬崖。随信附庄园平面图，看上去盘根错节，十分庞杂，应是几代人经年累月，共同构造的结果。图纸很古旧，绘于二十世纪初期，他只能看一个大概。不知道哪一处房间究竟是何用处，又或者其实本来功能也是在各个年代当中不断变更的。最明显的特征是墙体厚重，大约是巨石垒成，四处有小窗，想必可以俯瞰林海。综合而言，这座宅邸固若金汤，可切切实实称得上是一座山巅上的堡垒要塞。

长久以来，他一直想要找一个地方做毕业旅行的目的地，只是始终不能够下决定。

他与家庭断绝往来已久，可是这座宅邸荒废少说也有几十年。在遥远的非洲大陆，也是他的原生家庭不能触及的地方。于是当即收拾行囊，与一班好友暂别，真的决定前去看一看他的祖产。

路途遥远，即便通过港口匙，也在几个驿站之间辗转了大约一个星期。最后到达里士满的时候，恰巧是十月初。南半球的春末夏初。从里士满镇上出来，搭镇民的农用拖车，驶向乡间的黄昏，云气沉落于四泽。城镇边缘是郊野零星的屋舍与农田。暮霭如潮涌。月亮已经升起，轮廓很圆满，颜色寡淡，好像要融进浅青的夜幕之中。云层翻浪，重重色彩堆砌，浅金薄紫与黯蓝混杂一处。他从未来过南非，身处这片土地，多少有点无所适从。此处乡间人流渐疏，他长舒一口气，透过车窗看外面飞驰而过的深浓夜色。

租车离目的地越来越近，夜幕中已能看见山脉的轮廓。并不分明，朦胧如淡墨晕染，只有星点火光照亮。光线闪闪烁烁，像是山脉在向他打招呼。又疏忽之间，想起龙之山的传说，心里觉得那是睡龙在轻轻眨眼。这一带民居尽是零星的夯土民宅，现在的住户多为普通佃农。他第一眼就中意这片山，寂静而安详。一路看山看得久了，恨不得伸出手指，沿着山的轮廓，轻轻描画一圈。

拖车只能送他到某一座山脚下，彼时山中已经一片黢黑。他的向导指向树林之中某一处几乎不可辨别的泥土路，说车只能开到这里了。从这里走上去，一直到顶，就是你要找的宅子。他简直难以置信，很无奈地接受这一事实，又问究竟要摸黑走多久，路难走吗。可是还没等到一句回应，向导已经风驰电掣地跳回车上离开了此地，留他一人怔怔站在黑暗中，想对方好像是对这片山林心存恐惧一样。

魔杖杖尖上的光照亮了眼前一片森林。就他认知，海拉关没有危险的野生动物，象群，羚羊与其他种种猎食者只会在平原上出没。他孤身一人，纵使在森林里迷路，也不应该有危险。但群山广袤，他怕的是自己找不到目的地，会不自觉地向大山深处越走越远。他大概沿着那一条泥土路走了一个小时，还是不见任何人造建筑物的踪迹。眼前林木越来越密集，直至他的魔杖光都不能穿透的地步。脚下走的早已经不像是路面，不过是林中间隙。他感到恐惧，觉得自己不能找到龙脊邸，恐怕会被这片山林吞噬。

一片黑暗中只能听到风吹树海的声音，渐渐对时间全无概念。

不知道又过了多久，忽然觉得眼前一片阴影。因为黑暗，他没有意识到自己是在朝着一座悬崖的底部前行。直到站在峭壁之下，才看到山石巍峨。整座悬崖大概几十米高，一眼望不到顶。他很茫然地想，眼前已经无路可走，还是不曾见到宅邸的影子。只能上前几步，想看一看能不能翻越到悬崖上，借高处远望。

手掌附上悬崖岩壁的时候，忽然觉得，这片悬崖虽然被青苔覆盖，但近乎反常地光滑。

好像是人为构造而成。

徒手清理出一片石壁，他的手指沿着石头缝隙摸索一周，肯定这是人工开凿的石块垒成，黑暗中几乎要高兴得鼓掌。龙脊邸，原来是用德拉肯斯山特有的花岗岩建成，与山石浑然一体，经年累月被植物覆盖，几乎难以辨别出原本的样貌。他想，难以置信，这应当就是他的遗产了。他此前知道这座宅子荒废已久，心中当然不曾对它的现状有过什么幻想，只是没有想到，老宅的营造像是从山石之中开凿出来的一样。如此想来，一切原本治具，譬如门窗种种，想必都已经因年岁久远而腐坏。

黑夜中难以视物，用手掌摸到大门的轮廓。那门也像暗道一样，俱是山石雕琢而成，只有钥匙孔是金属打造，早已经锈蚀。门口狭窄一道楼梯，悠长而黑暗，好像龙之山的长夜，无有尽头。忽然觉得眼前有昏暗的光线，他不知道为什么心悸，默默熄灭了魔杖尖的灯光。

像整个身躯脱出水面。

他走出地道，发现自己是置身在花岗岩开辟而成的广阔庭院之中，满地苔痕累累。四围是高耸的石质宅院，黑暗空洞的窗户像一只一只眼睛，无声与他对视。再更远处，漫山黑暗树影，风树从容，不知哪里来的隐隐约约的湍急流水声，想必是地图上叫做乌科玛河的河流，穿过整个山谷，是最近的生活用水源头。他这才发现自己已经矗立于这一处的山峦顶峰之上，抬头望层云。

圆月就在那一瞬间从阴云之后现身，像是某一种心照不宣的问候。

如水银光照在他的身上。

有那么一瞬间有些恍惚，想要伸出手去捕捉那流水一样的夜月光。

夜间不能轻易视物，他就近找到一间地面上的房间，积灰中清扫出一片空地，点亮火堆，周围设置下保护的禁咒。如此才发现自己已经极尽疲惫，漫山雾气合围而至，而他也顾不上害怕，很快和衣睡去。

清晨半梦半醒之间，好像听见山中瓢泼大雨。他横竖不管，裹紧大衣翻身继续安眠。再醒来的时候，从窗户往外看，倒像是十分明朗的好天气。风雨已经停歇，天穹碧蓝如洗。迢递城高百尺楼，仿佛伸手就可以触碰到天边那如棉花糖一样的云朵。他起身，掸去身上灰尘，走进院中四下探看。龙脊邸即便不是由他的祖先设计规划，也一定是由某欧洲工匠建成。这整座宅院，看上去是要做成中世纪要塞式堡垒的样子。四面有四方形塔楼与屋舍，环绕着中庭。从他的图纸上看，有入口处石壁一样高耸的瞭望塔，曾经属于宅院主人的住宅。再另有一座塔楼，是原本的厨房与数间客房。中间以大宴会厅链接。最后一次修缮大约在一八八〇年前后，十九世纪的维修，将原本的木结构屋顶，木制楼板，进行过更替与加固。

西里斯去勘察宅院更高处，陡峭阶梯一路攀爬上去，房间多是石室，别无陈设，显然已经久无人居住。悬崖上可以俯身看山中风景，隐约能辨认出远处的里士满城，灰蒙一片。山中植物在雾中洇出墨绿色，更远处是青山起伏的轮廓，山中云雾缭绕，鸟语轻喧。再更远处，已经辨认不清山峦界限，浑然融入天色。

他将自己的卧房设置在西塔最高层，原本是客房的房间之中。房间之中原本的木架床是橡木打成，尚未腐朽，只是需要加固，更换零碎组件。那间石头屋最可取之处，是四面几扇大窗。西里斯将床铺设置在窗前，每天早上醒来，可以看见外面奔腾的乌科玛河。初夏时候，满山已经苍绿如翡翠。山中常有雾气，有时候下雨，云烟缭绕，山就像是漂浮在云层之上。若隐若现，连轮廓都不甚分明。晚上熄灯，他会在睡前坐在床上看一点闲书，抬起头，总能看见远处山脚下人家的灯火。夜雨中暖黄色灯光边界模糊，很温暖，时刻提醒他这世上不只有他孤身一人。

他在原本主宅的一层，用作教堂的大堂中设置木工坊，每天进山中收集可用木材，一点一点，为龙脊邸添置新作的门窗框。他想自己面对这座堡垒的态度，不像是在修缮自己的家，更像是将它当作了一个项目。简而言之，西里斯在此，始终觉得自己的客居，而非主人。

他轻装简行，孤身一人来此，除了一身衣物，没有带任何通讯工具，遑论猫头鹰。距他最近的巫师聚居地，在五百多公里外的约翰内斯堡。饮食与日常所用，都可以从临近的里士满镇上购得。没有交通工具，走路大约要五个小时，回程可以租用拖车。渐渐他觉得寂寞，渴望与人正常的社交。彼时南非旅游业已经兴起，可是通讯困难，少有人来到这样的深山腹地。他借助老友寄信来山中的猫头鹰，拜托对方在不列颠各大报纸杂志上刊载告示，宣传山中的老宅，试图将其作为民宿出租。又从里士满镇上寄信往开普敦等大城中的报刊杂志社，如此可以引来更多人气。内心觉得，将这处祖产作为驿站，可以抵消其原本的阴森。

可是没有人来。

不知道是刊载的告示无人响应，还是此地实在偏远，过了大约半月，他依旧是孤身一人。

春末夏初，西里斯为了排解时光，只好独自一人在山中闲晃。十九岁的南非，大约是因为他黄昏时出门，山间总显得十分枯寂。被野草埋没的土路被暮色笼罩，夕阳流水一般穿过高树的枝叶，缓缓蜿蜒而下。他在山中独自徘徊，努力呼吸山中空气，像溺水者仰头汲取氧气。

山中清寂，不知自己攀援到哪一处，忽然听见树顶之外某一处有隐隐约约的雷声。模糊的一两下，很难辨别方位。从树冠空隙之中，可以看见天色渐渐阴沉，云层堆积。从他所在的位置，可以看见远处龙脊邸的瞭望塔，要在雨水落下前赶回老宅一定来不及，无奈只能继续向前走。他没有带伞，想要找到某处林间空地去避雨。忽然觉得眼前地势上升，好像自己是在往高处走。

密林中难以辨别方位，他不知道自己究竟在往哪一处前行，忽然觉得眼前开阔，不知怎么，树木渐渐稀少，站定脚步的时候，发现自己竟然站在一座悬崖之上。脚下岩石坑洼，已经积满雨水，远远看去，像是故事书中连接一个又一个世界的通道。树冠下滴水沥沥，他站立原地四下观望，想着可以就在这山崖上等待风雨过去。再向前一步，西里斯忍不住睁大眼睛，屏息凝神。

那悬崖，好像是海拉关的最高处。

他站在悬崖峭壁的边缘，目光所及，方圆百里没有星点灯光。他所能看得到的一切通通是森林，无边无际，苍茫浩大。群山此起彼伏，在夜雨中婆娑作响，好像一片黑色的海洋。他一直听见的流水声，乌科玛河，并不是想象中的一条小沟，而是两座对立的大山间一道汹涌大河，利刃一样割开大地，流转不息，从天际奔腾而来，又向天地交汇处驰骋而去。云雾之中，这天地间好像就只有他孤身一人，与这漫天无根水相伴。仰首可以看见参天巨木，雨滴浸润，倏忽之间落在他的眉心。

那一瞬间，他真的相信，这世上或有神明。

崖上积水中落满艳红色的虎刺花，有些已被雨水沤至萎黄。雨冷苔滑，视线之中只有他一人。忽然间听到身后极其细微的响动，像衣料拂过枝叶。他猛然扭头去看，手指在衣袋中握紧了魔杖。

这个时候，这种地方，原来自己并不是孤身在此。

雨势转急，一时恍惚不知是黄昏还是黑夜，他看到那个人。

他惊怔当场。

森林中的来者有着麦色的皮肤，深刻的五官。两颊与额心用血红色油彩抹出长痕，是只有原著民才有的习俗。那人称得上是轮廓柔和的少年，又或者尚未长成的青年人。总之单从五官上看，不像是当地人，更像是被风吹日晒过后的背包客。他的棕色头发剪得很短，身背着布料织就的包袱。针脚很粗糙，看着像是自己的手工制品，腰间别着祖鲁人常用的猎刀。眉眼在昏暗光线中，竟然像有柔光覆面。眼神幽深而平淡，虽然身负利器，却没有展现出攻击他的意图。那双蓝绿色的眼睛，与他视线相对，两人都颇感意外，很快将目光转开。或许因为雨中天光暧昧，他忽然错觉，对方脸上，好像有一点酡红。

风雨低咽，灌在袖底，只让人觉得浑身冰凉。

他们两人就这样长久对视，说不出原因，也不走近一步。

那异域装束的年轻人忽然清了清嗓子，很久没有说过话的样子，试了几下，才找准音节。

他说，Ungubani.

那是祖鲁语，他不辨其含义，很尴尬地用英文请对方复述一遍。

那青年人有点惊讶的样子，想了半天，回他以很生涩的英语，一字一顿，夹杂着奇异的语法错误。

他讲，我问你是谁。

他为什么觉得，自己有一种被逼问的感觉。好像对方才是这山林的主人，而他是不经同意私闯了别人宅院的过客。回答说，他刚刚来此地月余，从家族中继承了不远处的那座老宅。又回过身想要指向树影中高耸的瞭望塔，说你看就是那里，叫做龙脊邸。回身的时候，忽然僵住。他找不到那作为标识物的塔楼。好像整座宅院，已经被夜雨吞没。心中突然产生难以名状的恐慌，他想自己恐怕又要被困在此处。

那年轻人很不置可否的样子，点了点头。

对他说，你自己一个人回不去的。我送你。

异域的少年转头安静盯着悬崖外大雨，看雨中满山翠绿，好像自己深陷思考。那思考的内容，与他无关。他的右手按在腰侧的猎刀上，只是轻轻动了一下，很快又收回。西里斯这才发现，原来他身上穿戴的也不是祖鲁族的服饰。很奇异的装束，仅仅为了实用性而已。看上去像别人的旧衫，洗得很干净，夜月光一样的白。被他自己缝缝补补，腰间用皮绳扎紧。如果不是本身气质，他这一身衣着，可称得上是滑稽。

他更加确信眼前的青年并不是当地人。

—我叫莱姆斯。

顿了顿又说，走吧。

莱姆斯，这样的名字，也不像是会属于这片土地原住民的名字。

他跟着那人穿过一片灌木丛，不小心踩断了地面上的树枝。刚想说话，却被对方迅速一转身，捂住了嘴。莱姆斯无声地摇了摇头，接着他听见了，几不可查的脚步踏过枯枝的声音。绝不可能是人，这种声音，只能是由某种野生动物产生。他们藏身在灌木丛中，屏息凝神。过了片刻对方松开手，轻轻一扯他的衣袖，示意继续往黑暗的森林深处走去。他始终能够听见潺潺流水的声音，雨声中或近或远。乌科玛河如影随形。

—刚才那是什么？

—郊狼。

—我以为这片山没有野生动物。

莱姆斯好像很无奈地笑一笑，没有回头。他说，谁告诉你的。你一个人在这里住，连怎么在森林里生存都不知道吗。顿一顿又说，属于人类的范围，从你的宅院，下山的小路，到去镇上的大路，即使还在山中，也不会有动物轻易靠近。你不要踏出这片区域，就不会有危险。

黑暗中西里斯只能看见面前一点模糊的轮廓，还有同行者的背影，可是对方灵巧得像生长于此，连走路都没有发出任何声音。他不是与自己一样，都是新来此地的背包客吗。他想要问，你怎么知道这些事情，你究竟是谁，为什么会在雨夜，孤身一人出现在龙之山的悬崖之上。

可是他没有发声，好像一开口说话，就会打破两人之间的默契。倏忽之间，就到了那座山石一样的岩壁之下。他要转头与对方道谢，想请他进宅院中看一看，或者稍作休息。可是再抬头的时候，那少年人的身影又隐没在在黢黑森林之中。眼前只余夜月光。好像一切曼妙际遇，不过是他的一场仲夏夜之梦。

余下几天，他花费长时间在山林之中寻找莱姆斯，深信对方是居住在此山中的猎户。有那么几次，在白日靠近那座初见的悬崖的时候，西里斯产生过强烈的被注视感。可是再四下探寻的时候，分明周围无人。他知道自己不是惯于生存在野外的人，只能以这样方式告知对方他在找他，寄希望于莱姆斯再度出现。走遍了龙脊邸周围的山中，只有那座悬崖下，他不曾涉足。因为找不到下山的路，只能站在山头上远望。可是层层叠叠的树影遮挡着悬崖下的土地，他竟然不能看见除却树之外的任何东西。

数天后，他在自己所住的塔楼一层门口，发现了一捧野果。

紫黑色的椭圆形果实，看上去像是黑越橘。挨挨挤挤一大捧摘下来，盛在一片巨大的植物绿叶上。每一只浆果上还带着果霜。他在山中远远看到过这种果子，只生长在悬崖峭壁上的一种灌木丛中，远离一切人类所能轻易涉足的地势。他横竖是够不到，曾经很气馁地站在陡坡下，想实在是可惜。

他不知道自己竟然能因为一捧野果笑得那么开心。

又轻装简行，穿一身亨利衫与长裤高筒靴，跋涉到山中，去寻找莱姆斯的身影。他站在悬崖上四下张望，不知道是对谁刻意大声说，谢谢你！你的礼物我收到啦！群山回响，远望绿树间无数鸟雀被他的喊声惊起，扑棱一声飞离枝头，映着湛湛青天。西里斯忽然笑，神色中颇有种促狭。

他从小到大，向来觉得霍格沃茨最像家。可是格伦芬南谷即便植被丰茂，也没有这样充满野性生命力的，全无人类干涉的群山。涉足此处，被气氛感染。远处若即若离的山色，虎刺花朱红的纯净色泽，植物饱满的碧绿，好像是谁泼洒了满纸浓艳的颜色。幼年时期曾看母亲修习画理，藤黄与花青，两种颜色在白瓷盘上混合，渐渐成了绿。花青多一些是墨绿，中和则是翠绿。而此刻眼中丰饶的翠绿，与印象中白衫的异域年轻人，他奇异的言行，凝神远望时的形容，忽然叫西里斯觉得，对方真像是山中的精怪。

—你不应该在这里大声喊。

西里斯猛地回头。当然，那声音并不属于他追寻的白衣少年，而是一名一身猎装的祖鲁族老人。皮肤黝黑，戴拼布帽子，身背长弓，站得离他很远，尚未触碰到悬崖的边界。很不满地皱眉看他。看他没有即刻动作，又加一句，你不应该走到悬崖上。这一回全然是叱责的语气。

他觉得莫名其妙，但又只能走到老者面前。听见那老人家用半生不熟的英文对他说，你知不知道，这座悬崖，不是我们人能涉足的地方。说着示意他一边跟自己走。西里斯哭笑不得，想这山中的人，怎么都拿他当涉世未深的小孩，动不动就要领着他远离危险。一边走一边问那猎户，说悬崖怎么了吗，我就住在那一边的龙脊邸，难道这座山还有别的所有者。那老人家白了他一眼，很慢条斯理，但不容置疑地说，你的龙脊邸，是以山脉的龙脊命名的。这座山，叫德拉肯斯，龙之山，山脊当然就是龙脊。那悬崖，被这一带山中的居民称作是龙牙岩。之所以叫这个名字，是因为悬崖下，无人可及的乌科玛谷最深渊，居住着巨兽。悬崖是怪物的属地，涉足此处，是侵袭了原本分隔开人间的界限。

—不要惊醒睡龙。

西里斯默默无语。这是真的吗，这究竟是山中因为迷信而生的流言，还是真有此事。他回到老宅中，不知何处来的叶片纷纷簌簌落在眼前。他忍不住抬头四顾，只看见远近山色空濛，没有人，当然也没有传闻中的野兽。他尽力修缮荒废的宅院，尤其是自己所居的塔楼卧室，依然抵挡不住山中夜晚的寒风。于是在石质的壁炉之中搭建火塘，此时接近天明时分，火已经越燃越小，几近熄灭。他从厚重的裘毡里爬起来，用陶瓮里攒着的河水洗脸洗手。太阳升起来了。十一二月是龙之山的夏天，最美的时候，夏季雨水叫漫山绿树花草都长好了。从他的大窗中看出去，漫山遍野的葱绿。

他的饮食全靠从里士满镇上采买，又请了附近的农户为庄园供应饮食。才知道原来当地的食物就是各种乱炖，炖到看不出食材。几乎全数是炖菜，有一碗黑色的糊糊，对方说是菠菜。另一碗褐色糊糊，据说是牛肉。还有一碗倒是能看出轮廓，但是是一种毛毛虫。主食是一整块碗装的面坨子，只能认为是面包。终于觉得难以忍受，自己用山中的白桦树刨制出弓弩，院子中竖起箭靶，想要借此练一练自己的箭术，好到山中狩猎，改善伙食。手里新制的弓弩用整块桦树枝干制成，抓在手里，差点提不起来。

西里斯左手举起那张长弓，右手扣住弓弦与羽箭，用尽力气，才拉开六分。再怎么使力，弓纹丝不动。牛背筋做的弓弦勒紧他的手，再用力一点就要磨出血。他总觉得下一刻长弓就要在自己手中崩断。迫不得已松开了弦，羽箭离弦而出，脱靶，当啷一声落在一旁的石板院落中。

自己很懊恼地摇头，想还好没有人看到。

忽然听见有反常的响动，像长风吹过林海，由远及近。他下意识地抬头四顾，惊怔之后是开怀笑意。他看见莱姆斯坐在主建筑连接处的屋脊上，正在看着他。那张小麦色皮肤的脸，映着初升朝阳，看他的时候脸上带着微笑，双腿轻轻来回晃动，闲适得好像不过是在散步一样。

于是西里斯走过去抬头叉腰，笑说，喂，你怎么上去的，跳下来吧。我接着你。

那屋脊上的年轻人微笑摇头，说，你站开。

西里斯眼睁睁看见对方忽然间就从高处站了起来，不知怎么轻盈一踮脚，飘摇从屋檐上一跃而下，他还没看清，莱姆斯就已经稳稳当当站在他的面前。他走到西里斯身侧，扶着他的手摆正动作。挽弓的这个姿势，他站在他身后，西里斯只能看见莱姆斯被薄薄衣料包裹的小臂，肌肉透过棉布，竟然还隐约可见。他握着他的双手，没叫他使力，一点一点将长弓拉开。西里斯能感觉到弓弦在自己手中铮然作响，这回抖动的不是他的手指，而是那粗硬的牛筋弦。

—我要松手了。

莱姆斯的声音，用腔调奇异的英文在他耳边说。

他适时松开右手，羽箭离弦而出，正中眼前靶心，深深没入木质的箭靶，箭身去了大半。

他就保持那个姿势不变，轻声说，我找你找了好久。

莱姆斯，他与他这一生中所有见过的人都不太一样。阳光炽烈，他的五官轮廓，被这样温暖的南半球光线笼罩，更添浓烈的颜色。那双绿眼睛藏在深刻的眼窝中，好像两面闪闪烁烁的小镜子。莱姆斯看他一直盯着自己，目光毫无转移，于是犹豫着露出笑容，深邃五官一下化开，好像丛林中盛开的虎刺花。

西里斯的肩背绷紧，眼神里流露出一点惊愕。

世界静了下来，静得他几乎以为自己失聪了。

心脏却越跳越快，好像胸腔里鼓满了风，随时都可以撒手飞去。

他以为自己这一生，最不缺的就是自信，一瞬间不知道为什么，忽然也手忙脚乱起来。结结巴巴，终于吐出一句话说，你，你，你想不想跟我去看看这个房子……

从他刊载旅店告示的那一天起，西里斯就已经开始采买家具。床架是当地的手艺人手工打造，未修正过的原木枝干做四柱床，四面垂坠白纱布面的床帐，自有天然野趣。他又去山中采花做装饰，取材都是最常见的松枝与虎刺花等等，花器是里士满镇上售卖的陶瓮。这样透过观察自然植物的生命力，以提炼自己心境的艺术，没想到有一天他也会涉足。走遍了海拉关，找那些被鸟虫蛀过，风雨侵蚀过的濒临枯萎的花草。路边不起眼的草叶，比绽放的花更引人入胜。不甚在意外形，本质上是追寻植物的灵魂。万卉摧剥后，忽见一枝擢秀，便触动无限生机，可见性天未常枯槁，机神最宜触发。

莱姆斯在他所添置的轻纱帐之间来回穿梭，好像觉得好奇，又伸手去触碰窗台上花束。四处戳戳看看，好像什么都新奇。西里斯看着他，看着那双绿眼睛在白纱后面，一瞬不眨抬眼盯着他，手掌平伸，轻轻放在纱帐那一侧。好像是鬼使神差，他也伸出自己的手，隔空与那异域少年的掌心相合。

幼年时侯，草药学课上，曾听斯普劳特教导说，这世上，颜色越鲜艳的生物，越是具有强烈的毒性。

直到他看到这双绿眼睛，他才明白，那究竟是个什么意思。

眼前视线一时迷蒙，白纱在暖风之中飘荡。充沛日光从石窗里洒进来，照亮眼前的一方天地。只差那么一瞬间，那么一瞬间，他险些想要倾身上前去，隔着那轻纱帐，亲吻那美丽的带有剧毒的少年人。可是为什么心跳如擂鼓，跳得他失去一切力气，遏制住了全身所有的动作。

就在迟疑的那一刻，窗台上那一束野百合的其中一片花瓣轻轻飘离枝头，喀哒一声，落在窗棱上。

于是两人立即分开，他还没有看清对方的动作，就看见莱姆斯已经远远退到房间另一头。

西里斯清楚地知道，那是因为他在刻意躲他。

当晚西里斯·布莱克站在老宅檐下看夜雨。茫茫无根水中，中庭开着大片不知名的野花。渐渐有山风，拨动山中的林海。他孤身一人，忽然放任自己宵想，如果以后，莱姆斯与他一道在山中生活，他要把这荒废的中庭辟作水池造景。如此他们两人可坐在长廊上，看池中鱼群游弋，夏来山中有野菜，秋天有浆果，作佐料与肉类煮熟。这样冰冷的雨天，与他一道在屋内听雨，有一碗热食，是多么美好的事情。

他在此地客居，山中人烟稀少，左右只能见到莱姆斯一人。有时候莱姆斯会主动来龙脊邸中看他，带着山中新奇的动植物，于是西里斯使劲浑身解数为两人烹饪。原来乌科玛河中生活着名目繁多的鱼类，西里斯独居多年，至今只认得最常见的鲯鳅、鲭鱼、无须鳕鱼诸种。南非饭食的口味，他已经吃不惯，莱姆斯带来的鱼，两人便在院中架起天然柴炉，撒上盐烤一烤。更多时候他与莱姆斯偷懒，不过以野果为食，又或者双双坐在中庭中啃食西里斯从镇上买回来的面包。他们花费大量的时间在一起，西里斯又想因改造事宜与对方商榷，甚至一同琢磨如何施工。对对方产生更深入的了解，对老宅中每一件事物更了如指掌，只是西里斯至今不知道，为什么一个明显是高加索人种的年轻人，会长居于纳塔尔的深山中。

黄昏时刻老宅静谧无人声，满窗郁郁黛色。他们决定出门散步。

他以为，自己本来没有被一个人吸引的可能。许多年来与人之间的关系始终保持在友好与路人之间，有三两知心好友，但对方也各有自己生活。他自己心里明白，其实不过是因为，他对所有人，始终设下程度不一的界限，会以行动告诉对方，就到这一步，你不可再向前。即便不是所有人都能够清楚察觉他本性中的疏离，多少也会有隐约感觉。莱姆斯呢？这个他一无所知的人。也许因为他终有一日，发现这世上有人与他一样，表面随意，内心却始终有所隐藏。何况，这是一个并不属于他原本生活的人。

他不知道人对于某一种感情的认知，对于亲密关系的认知，是否可以归咎于家教。真如此看来，他成长的环境，始终都是尔虞我诈。原生家庭之间龌龊不必赘述，与他最亲近的旁系亲缘之中，安多米达亦曾说，她心里知道她们三姐妹的父母，一个贪图对方贵族名号，另一个是家财万贯的新贵，两人如此结合。她从小知道母亲不快乐，长此以往，终有一日她觉得不能忍受，于是假意乖顺与父亲对酌，趁对方醉酒的时候，借机从父亲处骗得某股份公司权重，重新转让归还给母亲。本意是希望有了金钱，母亲就可以离开布莱克氏族的一潭浑水，去过属于自己的生活。没有想到，父母双方，竟然都当作无事发生。

这一场对话，发生在他们十数岁时。

后来他真有勇气脱离原生家庭，又有一班好友。

他与所有那个年纪的学生一样嬉笑怒骂，一样因为课业跳脚或者作弄某某同学。只有自己心里清楚，他这一身所背负的原罪，他的好友永远不能理解。他也将之埋藏甚深，轻易不会拿出来示人。这样的疮伤，与经历战争一样，只有受过才能明白其含义。想要通过口头解释就令人知悉自己本性，是痴人说梦。

他与他们，不一样。

两人顺着丛林间空隙漫步，西里斯不能辨别方向，只能回头远望绿树间龙脊邸的石质高塔，映着湛湛青天，才知道两人大致方位。忽然间想，这是丛林，他如今已经知道山中生活着各种各样的大型野生生物，从莱姆斯偶尔带来的猎物中，也可窥见，德拉肯斯山脉确乎有自己完整的生态闭环。丛林中应有的危险动物一应俱全。可是究竟是为什么，与莱米在这山中行走，他却从来没有看见过任何会威胁人类的猎食者。

他的身边，那神秘的年轻人始终不发一言。偶尔用动作示意跟上或者改变方向。

忽然眼前林木渐渐稀疏，他心中恍然大悟，这是到了那被称为龙牙岩的悬崖。

他们两人初见的悬崖。

西里斯看着莱姆斯在几乎不可视物的森林中行走，始终不曾离他太远，好像在寻找什么地样子。莱姆斯突然在一棵不知品种的树前停下来，取下脖子上戴着的皮绳，用串在绳子上的东西剥下一整片树皮，然后徒手将树皮撕碎。青年人走回他站着的悬崖，将树皮和树叶铺在巨石上，堆砌成巢的形状。整个过程中，西里斯始终目瞪口呆地看着他，不晓得该做何反应。年轻人的动作很流畅，绝不是新手随意的尝试摸索。又随手拿起地面上一块石头，用他的项坠敲击石块。西里斯这才看清了他的项坠，竟然像是骨制品的样子。边缘十分圆滑，应是什么动物的牙齿。他本来惊讶于莱姆斯这样的人也会佩戴饰品，现在却更困惑。

什么样的动物，才会有这样形状，这样大小的牙齿。

星星点点的亮光从骨刀与石块摩擦间落下，火星点燃了植物碎片。莱姆斯蹲下身吹火，火苗才渐渐攀升。再收集四周散落的树枝，搭成圆锥形，看火舌一点一点爬上木料，变成篝火。

—坐。

他好像没有注意到西里斯惊异的表情，平淡地对他微笑了一下。

火光映亮莱姆斯的脸。他的五官很深，光影变幻，更显得眼神莫测。其实仔细端详，西里斯忽然意识到，这是因为莱姆斯脸上的情态，始终与他认识的所有人不同。甚至可以说是有种近乎于非人的感情。可是他就是莫名觉得，自己对其有种天然的信任。西里斯一动不动，那个人示意他坐下他就照做，安静地看着青年四处收集干燥清洁的落叶，堆到他身上，直到把他整个人盖住。这是祖鲁人野外生存最常见的手段之一，树叶防水保暖，是天然的铺盖。纳塔尔省临海，夜晚寒冷，何况是山林之中。他的理智感觉自己的四肢都被冻得失去了知觉，但生理上却全不在意，目不转睛地盯着一片片枯叶落下。看着莱姆斯的眼睛。

他没有问，为什么莱姆斯可以在被祖鲁人认作是禁地的悬崖上公然生火。

面前用树枝简易地搭了个架子。火上架着两只剥了皮的野兔，用沙棘条串着，烤得焦脆金黄。油脂正在从肉里渗出来，滴落在火中。那个人的手正在转动兔肉，修长有力，皮肤布满老茧。

抬头向悬崖另一侧看。

就在他远望那一刻。

月出中天，如水银光拨云而现。那流银一样的柔光，浸润整座山谷。只叫他觉得是幻梦，原来人生还有缘得见这样的胜景。他与莱姆斯分食兔肉，忽然间不知是为什么，怔怔脱口而出。

—这个世界上，要离开任何人，都要有强烈的决心。何况是自己的家庭。这么多年，我也偶尔会想，如果再忍一忍留下来，我的生活究竟会是怎样。

—这个问题困扰我很久，我想知道为什么我是这样的人。即使有人给我一点点好，我都甘之如饴，不能放手。一点爱就觉得不知所措，恨不能拿全副身家相报。明明自己看了那么多人读了那么多书，其实知道真正我认为应该有的感情相处方式不应该是某种样子，只要有一点爱，我还是不能放手。

这样絮叨说完的那一刻，他就已经开始后悔，想究竟是为什么，会对莱姆斯这样的世外之人讲述自己的忧虑。昨日种种，怎能轻易向外人说起。千头万绪，一时阻塞胸臆。他又怎么期望对方会明白人世中的纠葛。这所谓的被遗弃情节令他窒息，其实源自于自我认知，觉得自己始终不是被抛弃就是自行出走。还在不列颠，有人相伴时，忙乱没有时间详细思考，只告诉自己，这是常态，他理应懂得，何以要以清晰的道德标准去区分纷乱庞杂的人世间。每到夜深人静，再去思考，更觉得身上重担压得他喘不过气，好像时时有事情期待着他去完成。再后来是频繁的失眠，他瞒着好友开了对应的药物。结局是长睡不醒，夜夜噩梦。年少时候，对大道理只是朦朦胧胧，直觉告诉自己觉得不适。只能不断在心中劝戒自己，要停止自我纠缠。他还尚未见过人世荒诞，对一切抱有期望，只觉得这焦虑是一时的，时间久了当然会迎刃而解。

说到底是自欺欺人。

他没有想到莱姆斯会抬头看他，那眼神并无变化，他说。

—这个答案，你自己知道。就像渴了很久的人，一点水都不会放过。等你有一天喝饱了，也就好了。

—给沙漠里的人一杯水 ，他会回报一座城。给城市里的人一瓶水，他给你两兰特。

兰特，是南非的官方货币。

他没想到莱姆斯原来也不是他想象中的那样，不问世事，是天外谪仙。想一想又回答，我控制不了这个世界，也无法说我对这世上任何人有什么期待。因为知道寄期望于他人早晚要落空，渐渐对生人只剩下了防备心。但和大部分人相比，我自认也不算有什么爪牙。否则也不会这么明确地跟你说这些事情啦。

那年轻人很淡地微笑了一下，点头说。你不是坏人。你也没有心机，你不过是为了自保。如果你真的精于算计，想必你刚才说的很多痛苦，也就不复存在了。

明月千里。风过吹动青年人的衣角和短发。

西里斯忍不住问，你怎么会知道这些事情。

他心里隐隐惊异，想莱姆斯其实从始至终，看他看得都很清楚，只是他不问，他就不说。

过了许久，那年轻人声音很轻地说了这样一句话，好像也并不是在回答他的问题。

—我只知道众生皆苦。却不敢想这众生是谁，苦的又是什么。

夜色越来越沉，拨云见月。西里斯觉得自己已身在梦里。他的眼睛半阖半闭，眼前悬崖上，长着薄薄一层植被，一身奇异装束的青年人就盘腿坐在其中，双手环臂，膝盖上横放着短弓。他好像也没有睡着，无声地守着乌科玛谷的寂寂长夜。他只能看到他的背影，轻盈劲瘦，像是常年在山中历练出的身形。

他终于问莱姆斯，你是谁？为什么会住在这座山里。

还有一句没有问出口的，你的家里人呢。

莱姆斯睁开了眼睛。被那双绿眼睛这样看着，总觉得自己的灵魂都要被穿透。

他不紧不慢说，那个告诉你这山中有怪物的老人家，是本地祖鲁部落的族长。南非种族隔离施行后，纳塔尔省完全成为了属于祖鲁人的土地。你在里士满镇上要求搭车来山中的那时候，整座山就已经知道了。你是白人，他们不会来找你。只有族长不在意所谓隔离制度，会在你越界的时候加以警告。

西里斯觉得难以置信，原来他的一举一动，都始终被各种人在暗处观察着吗。想一想忽然抓住一个问题，如果本地人真的相信山中镇压着怪物，他们两人又怎么能在悬崖上烧烤赏月而不被驱逐。又或者，为何没有真的惊醒那传说中的巨兽。

他说到怪物这个词的时候，莱姆斯的嘴角抽动一下。不知道是想说话还是忍不住想笑。

—这山里没有怪物。有的只有你们家族的守护者。

—什么意思？

—欧洲也有类似的传说，公元一世纪前，查理曼大帝身边有十二骑士。其中有一名，名字叫奥格尔，相传就在克隆堡之下长眠。当他所守护的人民有难，奥格尔就会从沉睡中醒来，拯救他的民众。从前你的祖先在这山中建立堡垒的时候，坚信这座山，这片土地，是危机四伏的地方。他们从远方捕获具有强大力量的魔法生灵，镇在龙脊邸下，以此守护自己的子孙后代。

顿一顿又说，当有一天，你如果有难，只要你召唤，守护者也将来到你的身边。

西里斯怔一怔。这样举重若轻的语气，他竟然无从分辨莱姆斯是否是认真的。他究竟是在讲故事，还是真心实意，也相信这样的传说。沉吟片刻回答，我不需要什么守护神，把智慧生物强行镇压在一个地方，也真是非常恐怖的行为了。如果这里真的有什么保护者，我只希望它也能自由。

那美丽的年轻人，只不过是安静地看着他，不发一言，脸上表情也没什么变化。

少年西里斯不知道如何是好，试图打破这种沉默，发问说。

—你说，难道龙之山，真的有龙吗？

他没有等到回答。

他看见那谪仙动了。忽然一瞬间意识到，他曾觉得莱姆斯的一切行止，始终带着难以言喻的优美。如今终于明白，那是山中野兽才有的天然的健美。他看见那年轻人行云流水一样，将横放膝上的弓刀都放置一旁，左臂撑住悬崖上嶙峋的山石，轻轻俯身，面容向他靠近。他的身形越来越近，西里斯渐渐听不见山中任何声音。一切感官，好像就在那一刻全数失灵，鸟语风声，花香与那如水的夜月光。最终全数湮没在他的唇齿之间。他的手臂控制不住地伸展出去，用力收紧，却觉得自己拥抱住的，不过是天边皎洁月华。

莱姆斯亲吻了他。


End file.
